Amusement Park
by DinosawK
Summary: Reiji decides its time for the Kouhei's to get a break, so they go to the amusement park! Reiji recently found out Ai had feelings for Syo and schemes to get them together ! (Been meaning to type this up for a while, I apologize for being lazy :P )
1. Chapter 1

_Uta No Prince-Sama - Ai Mikaze x Syo Kurusu – Amusement Park _

It was a normal day in the master course until Reiji decided on another prank. He was with QUARTET NIGHT minus Ai because he was observing his kouhei's again. "Hey Myu-chan, Ran-Ran don't you think Ai-Ai's been acting strange recently?" Reiji smirked

"I don't care Reiji, you idiot." Ranmaru snapped back whilst Camus sat sipping his tea silently, completely ignoring the energetic brunette's idiocy.

"You care really Ran-Ran! How about we take a little break tomorrow, I've asked shining and he says its fine!"

"I cannot participate in this event as I have business to attend to tomorrow." Camus added and left the room before any more trouble was caused.

"Well Ran-Ran lets go to the Amusement Park!" Reiji shouted excitedly

"Not happening."

"Please Ran-Ran! I'm making all the Kouhei's and Ai-Ai go!"

"No. You'll just try some idiotic prank!"

"Then no more of my cooking for you." Reiji smirked knowing Ranmaru would give in eventually and he did. Reiji smiled brightly, happy that he convinced 'Ran-Ran'.

Reiji then called everybody together to tell them about tomorrow's trip. "Tomorrow's a day off so were going to... The amusement park!" Everyone was shocked that they get a day off and most agreed happily. The few that needed convincing were Masato, Ai and Tokiya. After a while of 'gentle' persuasion Tokiya and Masato agreed just leaving Ai. Syo began to talk to him "Why not Ai-senpai?! It gives us all a break? Including me from your crazy schedule..." The last part muttered. The one face that Ai couldn't say no to, Syo Kurusu. He may be a robot but Syo just makes him feel strange. Good but strange. He's been trying to be around Syo more to figure out the feeling but he couldn't. After explaining it to Reiji, Ai knew what it was but didn't understand it. Love... "So Ai-senpai?"

"Fine I'll go." Reiji grinned and Syo mentally smiled. Syo was happy because this may be the chance for him to tell Ai what he wanted to tell him for so long. He knows Ai's a robot and may not understand but he loves him... "We go tomorrow then! 9am, all meet here! Don't be late or we'll leave without you! Me and Ai-Ai will make some food and Ran-Ran go hire a mini-bus! I'll drive!" Reiji shouted then pulled Ai away to make some food. When they were in the middle of cooking, Ai broke the silence. "What are you planning?" Reiji smirked

"You'll see. Hate me now but thank me later!"

"Please tell me this has nothing to do with Syo and Me?"

"Not telling..!"

"Nothing will happen, no matter how many pranks you pull, I don't even know how to act romantically."

"Don't worry Ai-Ai! I'm sure Syo-chan does!" Ai just gave Reiji a stern look and they both continued cooking in silence.

~Back with Syo~

Syo was sitting in his room with Natsuki. "Syo-chan, what's wrong?" Natsuki edged closer to Syo holding a Piyo-chan plushie. "Piyo-chan will cheer you up!"

"Natsuki stop it!" Syo pushed the Piyo-chan plush and knocked Natsuki's glasses off. "Sa...tsu...ki!" Syo stuttered and grabbed Natsuki's glasses. Satsuki pushed Syo down onto the sofa, grabbing Syo's hands pinning them above his head. "You know why Natsuki cares so much?" Satsuki gave Syo no time to answer before continuing to talk. "He loves you. And if he won't do anything about it, I will." Satsuki lowered his face so it was hovering above Syo's, then Ai walked in."Syo, Natsuki, What are you doing?"

"A...Ai-senpai... Help!" Syo shouted and Satsuki looked up at Ai.

"Satsuki." Ai spoke calmly and walked over to Satsuki, taking the glasses off Syo and getting them back on to Satsuki with hardly any trouble. "Huh? Syo-chan, Ai-senpai? "Natsuki looked confused and eventually got off Syo.

"You should get to bed now." Ai said whilst grabbing some pyjamas.

"Okay!" Natsuki replied happily whilst grabbing some pyjamas and running into the bathroom to change.

"Thank you Ai-senpai..." Syo thanked Ai whilst blushing bright red.

"Its fine, you should get to bed too or you won't grow, midget."

"Hey! I'm older than you, you should respect me!" Ai smiled and went to change when Natsuki left the bathroom.

~The next morning~

Everybody was ready for the trip and were in the kitchen, eating breakfast. When they had finished, Otoya and Tokiya did the dishes then everyone went to get in the bus. Reiji shouted out the seating positions. "Ai-Ai, you're by Syo-chan! Otoyan you're by Tokki! Ren-chan you're by Masayan! Cesshi you're by Na-chan! And Ran-ran you're in the front with me!" Everyone but Ai, Syo and Masato didn't mind their seats. 10 minutes after getting into the bus, Ai felt something hard and heavy hit his shoulder. He looked down to see a mess of blonde hair and a sleeping Syo. 'His hair looks really soft, it makes me want to touch it... He's quite cute when sleeping...' Ai sat thinking to himself then lifted his arm and put it round Syo. This sudden movement startled Syo and made him cuddle into Ai before waking up. "Have you finished sleeping on me, midget?" Ai wouldn't admit it but he liked Syo sleeping on him and didn't want him to wake up yet. Syo didn't answer, just turned his head to look out of the window also attempting to hide his blush. After an hour of awkward silence between the two, the bus reached the amusement park. After everyone left the bus, walking in to the amusement park Ai was trailing behind trying to forget his thoughts of Syo then Reiji tapped his shoulder whilst smirking. "Have fun with Syo-chan? I know you liked him sleeping on you!" Ai was confused how Reiji knew and blushed a little, also choosing to ignore Reiji's stupidity from now on. When everyone reached the park gate, Reiji paid for their tickets and they entered."What are we going on first?!" Otoya asked excitedly. Reiji pointed to a huge ride.

"That looks fun! Let's go on that!" Syo's face dropped and only Ai noticed. Because of the height, Syo trailed behind. Because Ai was in front of Syo, when they came to the front of the queue, they had to sit by each other in the cart. Throughout the ride Tokiya, Ai and Masato were calm, Reiji, Ren, Ranmaru, Cecil, Natsuki and Otoya were enjoying it, some screaming in excitement, Syo was sitting terrified and trying not to grab onto Ai out of fear. After what felt like hours for Syo the ride ended. Everyone exited the carts and Syo stumbled and fell onto Ai, shaking. "Syo? What wrong?" Ai eventually asked, confused about the blonde boy in his arms. "Too... High..." Syo could only speak a few words before he fainted. Ai picked him up and carried him to a nearby bench. "Were going on ahead Ai-Ai!" Reiji shouted at Ai with a wink before running off and leaving the two alone. After a while, Syo sat up. "Are you okay now?" Ai asked and Syo began to blush.

"Yeah... Sorry..." Ai stood up.

"I'm going to get drinks. Wait here." Syo nodded and thought to himself whilst Ai was gone. 'Crap! Last thing I remember was fainting in his arms... That's so embarrassing! But he stayed with me whist I was out. Does he actually care about me... Wait, where's everyone else...' Syo got snapped out of his thoughts by Ai waving a pale hand in front of his face. "T...Thanks..." Syo accepted the drink "Where is everyone..?"

"They went on ahead. You weren't out for too long, in these crowds they can't have gotten far."

Syo nodded and they both drank their drinks. After a while of a comfortable silence Ai stood up and threw his can in a nearby bin. "We should get looking for the others."

"Okay." Syo didn't want to admit it but he liked Ai's company and a small part of him didn't want to find the others. "I'll text Reiji." Syo nodded and Ai took out his phone, sending a text to Reiji asking where they were.

~With Reiji and the others~

"I got a text off Ai-Ai!" Reiji smiled texting him back. The text read 'Not telling :P Have fun with Syo-chan! You could call it a date!'

~Back with Ai and Syo~

When Ai received his text off Reiji, he blushed a little and snapped his phone away. "Where are they?" Syo asked.

"Reiji, I said no pranks..." Ai got annoyed, blushing lightly as he spoke. By his reaction, Syo could pretty much tell what had happened and blushed too. "So, its just us. Where do you want to go?" Syo blushed more at the words 'just us' and shrugged his shoulders.

"Would you like to get something to eat?"

"Okay." The walk to a nearby burger stand was quiet, Syo was too nervous to talk. Ai brought some food, Syo sat down and they both ate silently. "I'm gonna call Natsuki, He might tell me where they are." Syo said panicking because Ai was being so awkward.

"Okay." Syo got out his phone and called Natsuki.

"Natsuki! Where the hell are you?!"

"Rei-chan says I cant tell you! Have fun with Ai-chan!" Natsuki put the phone down.

"Damn Natsuki!" Syo blushed.

"Reiji won't let him say, will he?" Syo shook his head. "I never should have told Reiji." Ai said quietly but Syo heard.

"Told Reiji what?" Ai blushed lightly again.

"Its unimportant, Lets go and look for them." Syo nodded and thought to himself whilst they walked. 'What isn't he telling me? And he keeps blushing... I didn't know he could.' After half an hour of looking, Syo spotted a head of spiky red hair. "I see Otoya!"

"Let's go then." They walked over and Ai saw Reiji. "You idiot. I told you I don't know how to act around him." Reiji smiled at Ai's comment that only he heard.

"Ai-Ai, He likes you too! Look at how red his face is just talking about you!" Ai blushed again. "I'll even prove it!" Reiji grabbed Ai's shoulders and planted a huge kiss on his lips. Ai stood still, confused at what was happening. Reiji winked at Ai and whispered to look at Syo. Ai looked; Syo was standing with his mouth open and tears in his eyes. Ai walked over, grabbed Syo's hand and ran, pulling Syo along with him. After running for a while, they reached a quiet, garden-like part of the park so Ai stopped. "What the hell was that all about?! Let me go back to the others!" Syo shouted with tears still in his eyes, blushing. "Syo, I'm sorry. Reiji did that. I had no idea it would affect you this much."

"Of course it would affect me you idiot! I Lo..!" Syo stopped halfway through, only just realizing what he was saying.

"I'm sorry. Reiji told me what the strange feeling was that I get around you and told me that it was normal, Its love. So I love you Syo." Syo didn't know what to say so he just stood, looking at the ground, blushing furiously.

"I... Love you too..." Ai looked at Syo and smiled. Syo looked up from the ground and his eyes met with Ai's confused ones. "What's wrong Ai-kun..?"

"What do I do now?" Syo looked confused, then angry and then he calmed down, stepped towards Ai and wrapped his arms round him. They stayed like that for a while before Ai suggested something. "How about we go on the Ferris wheel?" Syo mentally panicked a little, thinking of the height then agreed. They started walking side by side then Ai felt something warm touch his hand. He looked down to see Syo holding it; He smiled a little and continued walking to the Ferris wheel. They arrived, had to wait in line for half an hour then got on. "Why did you suggest here?! Its gonna go so high!"

"It's okay. Sit down." So sat on the bench next to Ai and Ai pulled him into a tight hug. "I don't really know what I'm doing. I'm sorry." Syo smiled and Ai pulled away from the hug. He then lowered his face so that it was right by Syo's, Syo then closed his eyes and Ai closed the gap between them. It didn't take long before they needed air but after breathing they started again. After a while, Syo licked Ai's lip and Ai gasped. Syo took the opportunity to slip his tongue into Ai's mouth. After a little longer, Ai pulled back needing to breathe and realized they were at the top. And by the look on Syo's face he had too. Syo started to panic and almost fainted. "I'm sorry, I should of taken the height into consideration..." Ai said whilst walking over to Syo "Just don't look down, I'm here, you'll be fine." Syo blushed and Ai bent down to kiss him but got interrupted by his phone. Ai then answered it. "Hello?"

"Its Rei-chan! We're heading back, meet us at the bus!"

"Okay, Bye." Shortly after, the ride ended and Ai and Syo walked hand in hand back to the bus. Realizing they were holding hands, Reiji ran up to them. "Aww! Ai-Ai and Syo-chan, you're so cute together! What happened?! I wanna know everything!" Syo and Ai realized they were still holding hands and Syo pulled his away, blushing furiously. Ai then grabbed Syo's hand back. "You have to tell me what happened, Ai-Ai! You're so cute!" Reiji shouted.

"Oi! Are we going or are you gonna keep being an ass Reiji!" Ranmaru shouted angrily from the bus.

"Yeah, Yeah, We're coming Ran-ran!" On the way home, Syo fell asleep on Ai's shoulder again but this time, Ai smiled, cuddled into Syo and fell asleep resting his head on Syo's.


	2. A Re-write!

_**AixSyo – Amusement Park (Re-write!)**_

It was a normal day in the master course until Reiji decided on another prank. He was with QUARTET NIGHT minus Ai because he was observing his kouhei's again. "Hey Myu-chan, Ran-Ran don't you think Ai-Ai's been acting strange recently?" Reiji smirked

"I don't care Reiji." Ranmaru snapped back whilst Camus sat sipping his tea silently, completely ignoring the energetic brunette's idiocy.

"You care really Ran-Ran! How about we take a little break tomorrow, I've asked shining and he says its fine!"

"I cannot participate in this event as I have business to attend to tomorrow." Camus added and left the room before any more trouble was caused.

"Well Ran-Ran lets go to the Amusement Park!" Reiji shouted excitedly

"Not happening."

"Please Ran-Ran! I'm making all the Kouhei's and Ai-Ai go!"

"No. You'll just try some idiotic prank!"

"Then no more of my cooking for you." Reiji smirked knowing Ranmaru would give in eventually and he did. Reiji smiled brightly, happy that he convinced 'Ran-Ran'.

Reiji then called everybody together to tell them about tomorrow's trip. "Tomorrow's a day off so were going to... The amusement park!" Everyone was shocked that they get a day off and most agreed happily. The few that needed convincing were Masato, Ai and Tokiya. After a while of 'gentle' persuasion Tokiya and Masato agreed just leaving Ai. Syo began to talk to him "Why not Ai-senpai?! It gives us all a break? Including me from your crazy schedule..." The last part muttered. The one face that Ai couldn't say no to, Syo Kurusu. He may be a robot but Syo just makes him feel strange. Good but strange. He's been trying to be around Syo more to figure out the feeling but he couldn't. After explaining it to Reiji, Ai knew what it was but didn't understand it. Love... "So Ai-senpai?"

"Fine I'll go." Reiji grinned and Syo mentally smiled. Syo was happy because this may be the chance for him to tell Ai what he wanted to tell him for so long. He knows Ai's a robot and may not understand but he loves him... "We go tomorrow then! 9am, all meet here! Don't be late or we'll leave without you! Me and Ai-Ai will make some food and Ran-Ran go hire a mini-bus! I'll drive!" Reiji shouted then pulled Ai away to make some food. When they were in the middle of cooking, Ai broke the silence. "What are you planning?" Reiji smirked

"You'll see. Hate me now but thank me later!"

"Please tell me this has nothing to do with Syo and I?"

"Not telling..!"

"Nothing will happen, no matter how many pranks you pull, I don't even know how to act romantically."

"Don't worry Ai-Ai! I'm sure Syo-chan does!" Ai just gave Reiji a stern look and they both continued cooking in silence.

~Back with Syo~

Syo was sitting in his room with Natsuki. "Syo-chan, what's wrong?" Natsuki edged closer to Syo holding a Piyo-chan plush. "Piyo-chan will cheer you up!"

"Natsuki stop it!" Syo pushed the Piyo-chan plush and knocked Natsuki's glasses off. "Sa...tsu...ki!" Syo stuttered and grabbed Natsuki's glasses. Satsuki pushed Syo down onto the sofa, grabbing Syo's hands pinning them above his head. "You know why Natsuki cares so much?" Satsuki gave Syo no time to answer before continuing to talk. "He loves you. And if he won't do anything about it, I will." Satsuki lowered his face so it was hovering above Syo's, then Ai walked in."Syo, Natsuki, What are you doing?"

"A...Ai-senpai... Help!" Syo shouted and Satsuki looked up at Ai.

"Satsuki." Ai spoke calmly and walked over to Satsuki, taking the glasses off Syo and getting them back on to Satsuki with hardly any trouble. "Huh? Syo-chan, Ai-senpai? "Natsuki looked confused and eventually got off Syo.

"You should get to bed now." Ai said whilst grabbing some pajamas.

"Okay!" Natsuki replied happily whilst grabbing some pyjamas and running into the bathroom to change.

"Thank you Ai-senpai..." Syo thanked Ai whilst blushing bright red.

"Its fine, you should get to bed too or you won't grow, midget."

"Hey! I'm older than you, you should respect me!" Ai smiled and went to change when Natsuki left the bathroom.

~The next morning~

Everybody was ready for the trip and were in the kitchen, eating breakfast. When they had finished, Otoya and Tokiya did the dishes then everyone went to get in the bus. Reiji shouted out the seating positions. "Ai-Ai, you're by Syo-chan! Otoyan you're by Tokki! Ren-chan you're by Masayan! Cesshi you're by Na-chan! And Ran-ran you're in the front with me!" Everyone but Ai, Syo and Masato didn't mind their seats. 10 minutes after getting into the bus, Ai felt something hard and heavy hit his shoulder. He looked down to see a mess of blonde hair and a sleeping Syo. 'His hair looks really soft, it makes me want to touch it... He's quite cute when sleeping...' Ai sat thinking to himself then lifted his arm and put it around Syo. This sudden movement startled Syo and made him cuddle into Ai before waking up. "Have you finished sleeping on me, midget?" Ai wouldn't admit it but he liked Syo sleeping on him and didn't want him to wake up yet. Syo didn't answer, just turned his head to look out of the window attempting to hide his blush. After an hour of awkward silence between the two, the bus reached the amusement park. After everyone left the bus, walking in to the amusement park Ai was trailing behind trying to forget his thoughts of Syo then Reiji tapped his shoulder whilst smirking. "Have fun with Syo-chan? I know you liked him sleeping on you!" Ai was confused how Reiji knew and blushed a little, also choosing to ignore Reiji's stupidity from now on. When everyone reached the park gate, Reiji paid for their tickets and they entered."What are we going on first?!" Otoya asked excitedly. Reiji pointed to a huge ride.

"That looks fun! Let's go on that!" Syo's face dropped and only Ai noticed. Because Ai was in front of Syo, when they came to the front of the queue, they had to sit by each other in the cart. Throughout the ride Tokiya, Ai and Masato were calm, Reiji, Ren, Ranmaru, Cecil, Natsuki and Otoya were enjoying it, some screaming in excitement, Syo was sitting terrified and trying not to grab onto Ai out of fear. After what felt like hours for Syo the ride ended. Everyone exited the carts and Syo stumbled and fell onto Ai, shaking. "Syo? What wrong?" Ai eventually asked, confused about the blonde boy in his arms. "Too... High..." Syo could only speak a few words before he fainted. Ai picked him up and carried him to a nearby bench. "Were going on ahead Ai-Ai!" Reiji shouted at Ai with a wink before running off and leaving the two alone. After a while, Syo sat up. "Are you okay now?" Ai asked and Syo began to blush.

"Yeah... Sorry..." Ai stood up.

"I'm going to get drinks. Wait here." Syo nodded and thought to himself whilst Ai was gone. 'Crap! Last thing I remember was fainting in his arms... That's so embarrassing! But he stayed with me whist I was out. Does he actually... No, no way... Wait, where's everyone else...' Syo got snapped out of his thoughts by Ai waving a pale hand in front of his face. "T...Thanks..." Syo accepted the drink "Where is everyone..?"

"They went on ahead. You weren't out for too long, in these crowds they can't have gotten far."

Syo nodded and they both drank their drinks. After a while of a comfortable silence Ai stood up and threw his can in a nearby bin. "We should get looking for the others."

"Okay." Syo didn't want to admit it but he liked Ai's company and a small part of him didn't want to find the others. "I'll text Reiji." Syo nodded and Ai took out his phone, sending a text to Reiji asking where they were. Ai soon received a text off Reiji, he blushed a little and snapped his phone away. "Where are they?" Syo asked.

"Reiji, I said no pranks..." Ai got annoyed, blushing lightly as he spoke. By his reaction, Syo could pretty much tell what had happened and blushed too. "So, it's just us. Where do you want to go?" Syo blushed more at the words 'just us' and shrugged his shoulders.

"Would you like to get something to eat?"

"Okay." The walk to a nearby burger stand was quiet, Syo was too nervous to talk. Ai brought some food, Syo sat down and they both ate silently. "I'm gonna call Natsuki, He might tell me where they are." Syo said panicking because Ai was being so awkward.

"Okay." Syo got out his phone and called Natsuki.

"Natsuki! Where the hell are you?!"

"Rei-chan says I can't tell you! Have fun with Ai-chan!" Natsuki put the phone down.

"Damn Natsuki!" Syo blushed.

"Reiji won't let him say, will he?" Syo shook his head. "I never should have told Reiji." Ai said quietly but Syo heard.

"Told Reiji what?" Ai blushed lightly again.

"Its unimportant, Lets go and look for them." Syo nodded and thought to himself whilst they walked. 'What isn't he telling me? And he keeps blushing... I didn't know he could.' After half an hour of looking, Syo spotted a head of spiky red hair. "I see Otoya!"

"Let's go then." They walked over and Ai saw Reiji. "You idiot. I told you I don't know how to act around him." Reiji smiled at Ai's comment that only he heard.

"Ai-Ai, He likes you too! Look at how red his face is just talking about you!" Ai blushed again. "I'll even prove it!" Reiji grabbed Ai's shoulders and planted a huge kiss on his lips. Ai stood still, confused at what was happening. Reiji winked at Ai and whispered to look at Syo. Ai looked; Syo was standing with his mouth open and tears in his eyes. He then ran away and Reiji suddenly felt guilty. "Ai-Ai, I'll go after him. I'll text you and tell you where he is when I've calmed him down." He spoke quickly before running off to follow Syo. "Syo-chan!" Reiji ran after Syo more and shouted in hopes that he would stop. Eventually he did. "Syo-chan!"

"What?" Syo said, his voice cracking slightly from crying.

"It didn't mean anything Syo-chan! I wanted to show Ai-Ai how much you cared but I went too far!"

"You did. Y-you've made me look stupid in front of everyone!" Syo shouted

"You didn't look stupid Syo-chan! At least Ai-Ai knows you care now!"

"Why would Ai care if I cared for him anyway?" Syo sighed "He hasn't got emotions... He'd never like me ba-" Syo stopped suddenly and clasped his hands over his mouth. "H-H-How did you know I liked Ai?!" Reiji laughed loudly.

"Oh, Syo-chan." He sighed happily. "It's so obvious!"

"Whaa?!" Syo's cheeks flushed red. "N-No it isn't!"

"You fell asleep on him Syo-chan~ And your face goes all red around him~ And there's that right there! You ran away because you thought he was with me!" Syo looked to the floor.

"Fine it's obvious. But he doesn't like me back! When I fell asleep on him, he pushed me away, his face never goes red, and he doesn't have emotions! I didn't see him running to come see if I was okay when you kissed him!"

"He liked you sleeping on him, he went to put his arm around you but you woke up! He may not show his emotions but he does have them! And he wanted to come and see you but I was going to calm you down first!" Reiji sighed and smiled. "He really likes you." Syo stayed silent, his face bright red as he looked to the floor. Reiji got out his phone without Syo noticing and text Ai to make him come and see Syo. The two stood in silence until Ai appeared behind Reiji. "A-Ai... What are you doing here..?" Syo asked, blushing. Reiji slowly backed off as Ai and Syo were staring at each other.

"I came to see you." Ai said, emotionless.

"I-I'm sorry..."

"You have nothing to apologize for. Reiji was the one in the wrong. "Ai sighed. "It meant nothing to me."

"I know..." Syo said looking to the floor. Ai stepped closer to Syo, unsure on what to do. He looked around to see if Reiji was still there and noticed him a small distance away, looking at them. He was signalling for Ai to kiss Syo. When Ai realized, his face flushed red and he shooed Reiji away so they could be alone.

"Syo." Syo looked up as Ai said his name and hummed. "Can I kiss you?" Syo's face flushed red and he nodded slowly. Ai lent down and just as their lips connected, they closed their eyes in sync. The kiss lasted a while and went no further before Ai pulled away, smiling slightly. Syo had wrapped his arms around Ai's neck and Ai's around Syo's waist; they were standing holding each other when a 'snap!' sound followed by rustling leaves snapped Syo sound of his daze. He looked over to see a long blonde antenna hair and a tuft of red hair. Syo moved his arms from Ai and waited for Ai to move his, when he did, Syo then moved and walked over to the bushes, seeing the rest of the group there. "What are you doing here?!" Syo shouted, his face bright red.

"Aww! Syo-chan~! You and Ai-chan-senpai make a cute couple!" Natsuki shouted and Syo got angry.

"Can't we be alone for at least two minutes?! Did you all have to come?! Really?!" Syo stormed over to Ai and grabbed his wrist dragging him away. "Don't you dare follow us!" Syo shouted before walking away with Ai whilst the rest of the group sat there, slightly shocked and giggling.

"You didn't need to shout like that. We could have been alone later." Ai said, emotionless. "I could have given Natsuki some of your schedules. You have been working too much anyway."

"It doesn't matter now... We'll just meet them back at the bus later." Syo blushed and Ai smiled. Syo dragged Ai along to the Ferris wheel line.

"Are you sure you want to go on this? It's quite high."

"I'll be fine!" Syo shouted. Ai smiled at Syo trying to be manly and moved Syo's hand from his wrist to his hand. Syo's face flushed a deep red and he looked to the floor. Soon after this, it began to get dark and the two were getting into a cart on the Ferris wheel, alone. Ai could see that as the cart began to slowly rise higher, Syo was getting more scared. The small blonde sat in a seat across from Ai with his knees pulled to his chest with his head lying on top. "Syo, are you sure you're alright?" Ai asked. "I shouldn't have allowed you to go on this ride."

"I-I'm fine! Stop treating me like a kid!" Syo looked up at Ai to shout and caught a glance of the view. Horrified, he slammed his face back on top of his knees to hide how high they were. Ai sighed and stood up to sit next to Syo. "W-what are you doing..?" Syo mumbled into his knees.

"Distracting you." Ai put his hand on Syo's face pulling it up so their lips could meet. The kiss slowly deepened until Syo licked Ai's lip asking for entrance. As the kiss got more heated, Syo's face began to redden and he couldn't breathe. He pulled back, panting and Ai sat smiling. Syo lent forward and rested his head on Ai's chest. "I-I love you..." He said between pants.

"I love you too." Ai replied. "You should probably move. People shouldn't see us together and we're almost back to the bottom." Syo nodded slowly and sat up. Ai pulled out his phone and saw that he had 5 missed calls and 3 texts, all from Reiji, the text telling them to meet back at the bus. When the two got off the Ferris wheel, they made their way back to the bus where they met the others. "What took you so long?!" Reiji shouted.

"We went on the Ferris wheel." Ai replied, emotionless. "Can we hurry. I want to get home." Reiji smirked.

"Oh, and why would that be~" Syo's face flushed red and he climbed onto the bus, getting a seat near to the back.

"Please be quiet Reiji. Let's just go." Ai followed Syo onto the bus and sat next to him, waiting for everybody else. They soon began to go home and a little into their journey, Ai felt something hard hit his shoulder again. Looking down, he saw Syo sleeping and smiled, enjoying the ride home and looking forward to getting back.

**A/N -**  
This was requested on one of my stories! Sorry it took so long and I hope you liked it!  
Thankyou very machacha for reading!  
Keep of requesting! Favorite, Follow or review if you liked it!

Matene~


End file.
